


I don't wanna close my eyes

by NerdyHalfling



Series: Gilmore Drabbles [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/F, just a cute little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHalfling/pseuds/NerdyHalfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris and Rory spending their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna close my eyes

The room was near dark, but some light filtered in through the window from a streetlight outside, enough that Paris could make out Rory’s face in the darkness. The brunette was sleeping and Paris knew she should close her eyes as well if she wanted to be well rested at school the next day, but she seemed unable to tear her eyes away from the sleeping girl beside her. Rory was beautiful. Even in the barely there light from outside Paris could tell that Rory was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She couldn’t get enough of her, and right now in the middle of the night Rory was perhaps more magnificent than ever. It was their first night sleeping together, the first time Paris could just listen to Rory’s even breaths and wonder what her girlfriend was dreaming about. That word, girlfriend, was also new and exciting, it was only yesterday that they had talked about the things they felt and agreed that girlfriend was a term that felt right. It might seem rushed to have Rory sleep over so fast, but both girls knew that once they told their parents about this, about them, sleepovers would be out of the question, so they wanted to grab the chance now. There was a plan, tomorrow or possibly the day after Rory would tell her mother, and then Paris would get to meet her this weekend. With Paris’ parents it was more complicated, but Rory didn’t mind waiting till Paris was ready. In a sense this moment was magical, it was probably the only time they would get to spend time like this in quite some time. Paris couldn’t imagine Lorelai being alright with Rory sleeping here for quite some time yet, and that was yet another reason to make these hours last. They hadn’t _done_ anything beyond kissing goodnight, it was just about sleeping next to each other.

Every now and then Rory would move ever so slightly, not drastically, she would just turn her head a little, or move her arm a few centimeters, but each movement captivated Paris. Truthfully each breath Rory took captivated Paris. And although she knew Rory would think it weird that Paris watched her like this she couldn’t bring herself to close her eyes for a few more hours yet before the need to sleep overtook her.

 _Even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I’d still miss you babe_  
_and I don’t wanna miss a thing_


End file.
